Doll-Catcher
by Fuutsune
Summary: Aichi wants a fluffy plushie. But apparently he sucks at doll-catching. Of course, a brunette appears, and... Fluffy KaiChi, one-shot!


Aichi pressed his hands against the cool glass, his eyes shining. His gaze was settled on the white, fluffy bunny plushie. Its black, plastic eyes were glimmering as if vying for Aichi to take it out of the cruel glass box that is locking it in.

"Don't worry, I will definitely help you out!" Aichi declared, as he inserted the token into the doll-catcher machine. The lights on the machine lit up, as Aichi grabbed onto the joystick.

Aichi carefully guided the claw in the machine towards the fluffy bunny he wanted. Just a bit more…

The metal claw almost reached the plushie, when Aichi's elbow accidentally hit the button that brought the claw down.

"NOOOO!" Aichi wailed in horror, as the claw descended to the empty space beside the rabbit, catching nothing at all. "NO NO NO MY BUNNY!"

Aichi banged his forehead against the glass, making strangled noises in his throat.

"It's okay, Aichi…" he mumbled to himself in the most manly, Kai-like voice he could muster.

"Yes…Kai-kun…" Aichi breathed, closing his eyes. He can't give up…That's what Kai-kun had taught him…so he certainly won't!

"Haa…" Aichi exhaled sharply. "I must not give up…I can't give up…"

Aichi stuffed his hands in his pocket, fishing out his wallet. He poured the contents in his hand. Aichi stared down at the money.  
"I guess maybe…if I try some more…"

* * *

Aichi inserted the 12th coin into the machine. Why can't he catch the bunny…? He's really running low on money…

As the machine lit up, Aichi moved the joystick to the right. He can't afford to fail anymore…  
Aichi carefully placed the claw over the plushie. Was it perfectly over the bunny yet? Aichi tilted his head. Maybe a bit more to the left…? No, more to the right…

Before he knew it, the machine beeped, signaling that his time was over, and the machine went dead.

"Hey!" Aichi shook the machine. "I didn't know about the timer! Give me my bunny!"

Of course, the machine did not respond. Aichi let out a wail of distress. He looked down at his wallet.

"What should I do…I've ran out of money…" Aichi slobbered over the machine, tears brimming his eyes. Why can't he just catch a doll? Does the doll hate him? Is that why he couldn't get his hands on it?

"Don't cry, Aichi," A deep voice whispered to him, as strong, manly arms encircled the bluenette. Aichi let out a squeak.

"K-Kai-kun?!"

"I've been watching you…trying to…you know, for a while…" Kai mumbled bashfully, resting his chin on Aichi's head, making the smaller boy blush.

"T-That's…" Aichi looked down at the floor. "That's certainly…embarrassing…"

"Though…I think it's…pretty cute…" Kai looked away from the boy, blushing.

Aichi's eyes widened. "K-K-Kai-kun?!"

"A-Anyway…" Kai muttered awkwardly. "Here…"

The brunette pulled his arms away from the boy, and dug his hands into his pockets. Kai fished out a token, and shoved into the boy's hands. "You've ran out of money, right? So…"

"B-But Kai-kun!" Aichi protested. Kai hushed him.

"You can return it to me later, okay? Just accept it…" Kai rolled his eyes. "Do it, Aichi."

"Y-Yes!" Aichi turned back to the machine, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll do it..!"

Aichi inserted the coin into the machine, and gripped onto the joystick. This is his last chance…Aichi's hands shook. He feels kind of nervous now that Kai is watching…

"Don't be so nervous," Kai chided him gently, as he slid his arms around Aichi once more, and clasped his hands on top of the younger boy's hand, which is on the joystick.

"K-Kai-kun…t-that's…" Aichi blushed, looking at their hands. Kai-kun is being so strangely affectionate…

"Here, move the claw over the doll," Kai instructed, ignoring the fact that Aichi's face is bright red and that he might pass out. Aichi quickly did so, and started to move the claw left and right in uncertianity again.

"It doesn't have to be perfectly on top of the doll, you know?" Kai rolled his eyes. "Since it's timed…you might as well take a shot and press the damn button…"

Aichi winced at Kai's words. Well, Kai is still Kai…

Aichi moved the claw one last time, and slammed his hand on the button that brought the claw down.

Both of them watched as the claw went down, and landed on top of the plushie. It grasped onto the doll, and pulled it up…

"Uwahhh!" Aichi's eyes widened happily, as it the claw hovered the doll over the place that is for releasing dolls and stuff (What is it called?), and dropped the bunny down. Aichu crouched down and pulled the bunny from the machine.

"We did it~!" Aichi grinned at Kai, holding the cute bunny plushie up with two hands. Kai couldn't help but to smile at the younger boy.

The brunette reached out to ruffle Aichi's hair, the tender smile still on his face. "No, YOU did it, Aichi…"

"But if it isn't for Kai-kun, I couldn't have…" Aichi pointed out, his sunny smile growing wider and wider. "Thank you, Kai-kun!"

"I-It's nothing..." Kai huffed, and dropping his gaze on Aichi. Before he could walk away, though, Aichi pulled on his shirt.

"W-Wait, Kai-kun!" Aichi stuttered. His cheeks were tinted with red. The boy shoved the plushie into Kai's arms. "I-It was your money, so...Kai-kun should keep it..."

Kai rolled his eyes, shoving the plushie back into Aichi's arms. "It doesn't matter. Just...keep it. Think of it as a gift from me..."

"But..." Aichi glanced at the stuffed toy, and then at Kai. "T-Then...t-thank you, I-I guess...Kai-kun...is certainly kind..."

"It was nothing..." Kai looked at his feet, grumbling. "I-If y-you're happy...then t-that's okay..."

Aichi could feel his face burn with embarrassment. He didn't know what to answer to that, and so he said nothing.

They both glanced at each other in awkward silence, both of their faces as red as Ren's hair.

"Tch..." Kai was unable to stand the tension between them any longer. He spun on his heel, and walked away as quickly as he could. But he was only able to take a few steps before Aichi's skinny arms wrapped around his waist.

"W-WAIT!" the boy stammered out again. Kai glanced down at him with his cold, emerald orbs. Aichi gulped. Kai-kun's gaze...it really makes him nervous.

"What is it this time?" Even Kai's voice made Aichi shudder all over. Kai-kun...is always making his heart waver...

"I-I just want Kai-kun to know...T-That even though I-I really like this plushie, but..." Aichi smiled brightly at the brunette, his arms tightening on the older boy's waist. "...I like Kai-kun much more!"

"...Aichi..." Kai's voice shook a little. He took a deep breath, and blurted out, "Then...it means that...you would rather cuddle me when you sleep...than to cuddle that doll?"

"K-K-Kai-kun, that's -" Aichi spluttered, before pausing briefly and dipping his head down in a nod. "...Y-Yes..."

"Then..." Kai cocked his head to one side, grinning. "...Prove it?"

Aichi's face burned in a brighter shade of red. "...Y-Yes...I-If that is what K-Kai-kun says so then...m-maybe I, um..."

"Hey, Aichi..." Kai leaned in closer to the boy, his eyes shining in amusement. "...Wanna sleep over at my place tonight?"

Aichi jolted. "K-Kai-kun, b-but that's-!"

"I'll let you cuddle me as much as you want~" Kai cooed playfully.

Aichi just stared at the ground, his arms tightening around the stuffed toy. He was still for a moment, before he reached out to lace his hands with Kai's.

The brunette smiled, as he squeezed Aichi's hands, and led the younger boy back to his apartment.

* * *

**As you see I'm wasting my time on one-shots **

**I'll update my multi-chaptered fics later/winkwonks which means a long time later**


End file.
